thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alvida Pearl
'Alvida Pearl '''is a tribute made by Toast With The Most. Template credit to Yui Nii-San. Backstory Alvida Pearl was a fine girl, before "the kidnapping,". She had a very close bond to her parents. They'd go swimming together everyday, laugh, and tell stories. One morning, she woke up and the house was empty. She ran to her parents' bedroom, and found it empty... except for a dagger with a note attached to it. The note had a picture of a skull and two swords crossed to make an "x" under it. The pirate insigma. Alvida took the dagger, and instead of crying, she made a vow: she would get revenge. Alvida didn't know where to start. Water always seemed to calm her, so she decided to go out by the ocean for a while- to clear her mind, to think. Alvida saw a huge ship out on the ocean. She assumed it was a normal fishing ship, belonging to some rich person, but one thing caught her eye. It was flying a pirate flag. Alvida was once again filled with rage. The Pearl family owned a fishing boat, and Alvida knew how to sail pretty well. She would go fishing with both her parents sometimes. She climbed into the boat, rowing furiously. It seemed she would never reach the boat. Alvida paddle even closer to the boat until she seemed to be the closest the little old fishing boat would go. She dived into the water. Alvida paddled frantically. She treaded water, knowing there was no way to get on the ship. She was losing energy, and her head would sometimes fall into the water. She heard a splash nearby her and a gruff voice scream "Man overboard!". She got pulled onto the ship, coughing and shivering. "What do we do with 'er?" asked a man. Another one smiled a crooked, yellow-toothed smile. "Take 'er to the Captain," he smirked. Alivda dried off and waited to be seen by the Captain. Finally, he arrived. He was the ugliest of the bunch: a long, unruly beard and abolutely no teeth. "She's..." he started. He stopped midsentece, inspecting Alvida. "Red hair like 'er father, those green eyes from 'er mother... she's the daughter of the house we just raided, fellows!" he laughed. He laughed for a long time. Alvida glared at him. He finally stopped, wiping a fake tear from his eyes. An evil glare replaced any trace of a smile. "Make 'er walk the plank," he commanded coldly. Swords pointed at Alvida's back and neck, she slowly walked to a plank. Before jumping, she whipped her head around. "You are disgusting pigs, and mark my words, I will make you pay-" she began. The Captain gave her a hard shove, and she fell in the water. Alvida tumbled into the water, swimming frantically. She knew she would soon tire out, so she swam back to the ship and lached herself onto it. The pirates' cruel laughter was heard, meaning they must think Alvida was dead. Alvida stayed on the side of the ship for hours, growing hungry and cold. Finally, at dusk, she could take it no longer. She hoisted herself up to the main deck of the ship, realizing quickly how dangerous the idea she ''thought would be helpful would really be. Luckily for Alvida, the pirates' faces turned white. "She drowned! It ain't possible!" one exclaimed. "She's... she's a ghost!" another guessed. Alvida resisted the urge to grin. She took on a cold expression, and her voice boomed across the ship. "I am the ghost of the girl you killed, Alvida. And I demand you give me two swords... and the riches you stole from my parents," she commanded. "OR ELSE," she added, for dramatic effect. The pirates obeyed out of fear, and brought her a huge trunk with valubles. One was her parent's most treasured object. They called it their "Sacred Box". Alvida, as a child, was never allowed to touch it. The pirates also granted Alvida two incredible shiny swords. "The core is iron, the handle made of pure leather. The best sword we own," a pirate hurriedly explained. But Alvida was focused on the box. Curiousity overtook her, and she opened it. It was a framed photo of a baby. Scrawled in her dad's handwriting was her name. This was her parents' most prized possession? The pirates were staring at her like she was crazy. One man reached out and touched her arm. His scared expression disappeared instantly. "SHE IS NO GHOST! SHE'S REAL! GET 'ERRR!" he screeched. Alvida fought hard, injuring one or two pirates. One injured her eye severely. She realized she could not take on all the pirates and jumped into the water, paddling frantically to a nearby island the pirates were planning on raiding next. She stayed their for a while, learning how to survive and such. Alvida was there was about a week before the pirate ship came back to the island. She gripped one of the swords worriedly, but the pirate had come to ask her to join the pirates. He and the other pirates were impressed with a "little girl's natural skill". And she accepted. Alvida raided and fought with the pirates, turning into a snarky, evil girl. There could be a shard of sweet, detirmined broken little girl left... but the chances that will be revealed are small. Alvida was at sea so much she usually missed Reaping day... until she was Reaped. Peacekeepers found her and gave her a good beating. They would've killed her if she hadn't been selected tribute. Her absence caused the Games to start late, making her have no sponsers whatsoever. Strengths Alvida is amazing at swordsmanship because of her experience fighting, raiding, and killing with the pirates. She can be very manipulative. The pirates usually used her as the sweet, little girl to lure people out of their homes or distract them. She is good at surviving, as she had to survive for weeks alone on an island. She can also swim well. Weaknesses Alvida was blinded when her eye was injured in her pirate fight, which is a major disadvantage. She is also hated by the Capitol because she stopped their games momentarily. Her biggest weakness is that one shard of little girl left in her, if exploited. She will either break down in tears if her parents are mentioned, or get thrown into a fiery rage, causing her to make incredibly stupid moves, like betraying her alliance. She will attempt to kill anyone mentioning her parents in a bad way, even if they are stronger than her. (though it seems no one would know about her parents) Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 4 Category:16 year olds Category:TWTM's Tributes Category:Victors Category:Reaped